


It's a Date

by dozmuffinxc



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just Friends, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozmuffinxc/pseuds/dozmuffinxc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of four drabbles written for the one line prompt "Hey there, Foxy Lady." Janto321 requested Jack paired with anyone I liked, so I decided to throw River into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First on the Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



Jack arrives at the Second Moon as the second moon from which the club gets its name is setting in the azure sky. He flirts with the bouncer and grabs a prime table right near the bar. He’s never been to this particular establishment, but there’s only so much diversity out there in the solar systems when it comes to dance halls.

A few club-goers wander his way, and he even buys a couple drinks for the ones that strike his fancy; beyond that, though, he rejects their advances. He has a date to keep, and she’s due any minute.


	2. Hell in High Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this set of drabbles: the arrival of the Woman Herself.

Her hair is impeccably curled, her heels are impossibly tall, and her dress is the perfect shade of red. River knows all eyes are on her when she strides into the room, and that’s exactly how she likes it. There’s a band of Gliesians playing their native instruments on the stage at the top of the room, and there’s nothing she’d like more than to dance.

She spies her date across the room and saunters towards him as the band strikes up a new tune. He turns to give her an appraising look, and his appreciative whistle makes her smile.


	3. Footloose and Fancy Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of this set of Jack/River drabbles.

“Hey there, Foxy Mama,” Jack says, rising gallantly from his chair to offer her a seat.

“Well hello, Sailor,” River replies, and she grabs his hand to pull him out onto the dance floor.

“Like that, is it,” he grins, but he’s already moving to the beat. 

River is clearly an experienced dancer and he’s not too shabby, either. It isn’t long before they have an enthusiastic audience. There’s a space cleared on the floor just for them, and they fill it with their high-stepping bolero, their low-dipping tangos, and their perfectly-choreographed swing.

It’s dawn before they are even tired.


	4. All Good Things (Must End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final drabble in this set of four, gifted to Janto321.

The bartender threatens them with police action before they’ll even consider leaving. As Jack walks her back to her ship, they hold hands and bump hips in the manner of young lovers while River whispers in his ear. It’s all part of their game, but it doesn’t make the enjoyment any less real. 

He stalls her at the door, asking her for the names of random stars. She humors him for a while before stopping his mouth with a kiss.

“Same time next month,” she asks.

He answers with a wink and salutes as her ship disappears over the horizon.


End file.
